


As It Should Be

by minamorsart



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Wonderbat, i love this couple so much, little drabble, my life would be complete if they were canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamorsart/pseuds/minamorsart
Summary: Diana reflects on her new teammates in the Justice League, most especially on the mysterious Bruce Wayne.





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be really fun to write about what Diana thinks of her new family :> but most importantly my mans Bruce ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Enjoy!!!

Working with the Justice League was different - in a good way, of course, and Diana loved her new family.

Victor Stone, the young man that she decided was her responsibility, at first he seemed cold, harsh, and violent. But the more she got to know him, the more she realized that she was just the same. And underneath his literally steely exterior, she found a boy who was kind, warm, and in need of a friend.

Barry Allen was, as expected, fast. Fast and nervous. He was quick to remark and quick to joke, always relieving tension when there was any. He still wasn't too certain about the whole superhero idea, but Diana knew that in time he would gain confidence in himself.

Arthur Curry, like Barry, was always cracking jokes, though they were usually sarcastic and on the darker side. An Antlantean raised away from his kind, he didn't seem to want to fit in with the people of the sea or the people of the land. But no matter the environment, he was loyal. He was trustworthy.

Clark Kent was someone everyone got along with. That was just his personality - he was likeable. He trusted others easily, and put others before himself. He was a symbol of hope, loved by all. It was no wonder at the grief that overtook the whole world after his death.

And finally, there was Bruce Wayne. At first, Diana wasn't sure what to make of him. In fact, she wasn't impressed. Here was a man born with a silver spoon in his mouth, with women coming from left and right flocking towards him, never having to work for anything in his life. His lifestyle didn't surprise her. He was a man, after all, one of the worst kinds. That's what she thought, anyway. And then she learned about his parents, and that he dressed up as a bat and fought crime in his city. What in Hades - who was this guy?

She had known him for quite a while now, yet unlike her other teammates, there was still some mystery surrounding the Batman. As the Dark Knight, he was angry, brutal, threatening, unforgiving, and precise in his vigilante work. As the Prince if Gotham, he was flirty, easygoing, overly friendly, and clumsy. Not to mention the billionaire was known to be a drunk.

But then there was just Bruce. Not the Bruce in the news, whether it be the rich one or the terrifying one, but the Bruce that Diana knew personally. He wasn't rough or aggressive, but he wasn't warm or affectionate, either. Sometimes he would show a little humor and make a joke, and other times he would intently focus on the team's plans with such seriousness that it didn't seem like he could ever make a joke.

Diana had also noticed his hesitation with forming relationships. His obvious elation at Superman's return to help defeat Steppenwolf did not go unnoticed. He obviously liked Barry, otherwise he wouldn't have pushed him to keep trying and get the young man a job. But he still had his walls up.

When it came to her and him, she could tell he was holding himself back. Right now, romantic relationships were the least of her priorities, but she somehow couldn't stop herself from noticing the tension between them. He stumbled when he said her name, held a hand out to touch her shoulder or arm before deciding against it. If he was using his playboy façade, he would have had no trouble at all.

The corner of Diana's lips lifted. Even after all the years she has spent living in this world, she was still so surprised at how complicated men could be.

"Everything okay?" a voice asked, interrupting her deep thought. She looked up. She was sitting on a worn out sofa in the Batcave. A few feet away, Bruce was sitting in front of a computer monitor, looking at her with some confusion.

"Yes," she said, now smiling. "Everything is as it should be."

His puzzlement grew at her strange statement, but he smiled that small smile she had grown to like and turned his attention back to the screen.


End file.
